


You Saved My Life

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feral Aiden (The Witcher), M/M, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Trans Aiden (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Prompt:"Everyone thinks I should stay away from you because you’re dangerous""You saved my life." - Lambden
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181285
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	You Saved My Life

Lambert curled up against Aiden’s chest. He’d never expected to become friends with another witcher, let alone one from the School of Cat. They’d always been told that cat witchers were lethal assassins, that their mutations made them dangerous and unpredictable. The minds of the wolf witchers had been poisoned against the cats from a young age. Lambert had to laugh at that. Dogs and cats didn’t get on. Everyone knew that, but it was fucking ridiculous. Sure their mutations were different but they were all witchers, they should have been family not foes.

Of course being Lambert he’d had no problem rebelling against Vesemir’s teaching, taking it a step further by making the cat witcher his lover. Not that he’d had much choice in that decision, Aiden had taken one look at him and decided that they were absolutely going to be together. Lambert grumbled about it but he secretly adored the way Aiden doted on him.

He pressed a kiss to Aiden’s shoulder blade, his fingers tracing the thin scars that ran under his boyfriend’s pecs, scars that didn’t come from the claws of monsters or the blades of men. He’d seen matching scars on Geralt’s chest when he’d been growing up but he’d never known why until he’d met Aiden. He’d never forget the fear in Aiden’s eyes when he’d told him. Lambert had just pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. It didn’t matter to him. Aiden was the best man he’d ever met, nothing was going to change that.

Aiden’s finger were gently tugging at his hair and he glanced up at his lover. “You’re being strangely quiet, darling, should I be worried?”

Lambert hummed. “Just thinking.”

Aiden cackled and his hand drifted down Lambert’s spine. He shivered at the touch. He’d always been ticklish on his back. “That’s dangerous, wolf.”

Lambert bit Aiden’s shoulder with a growl. “Fuck off.”

“You love me.” Aiden teased and swatted his arse.

“Hmm.” Lambert agreed. “I have to, you saved my life.” Aiden gasped and shoved Lambert off his chest. Lambert cursed and glared up at his boyfriend from the dirt. “Oi!”

“No. No cuddles for rude wolves. Honestly! Who raised you?” Lambert opened his mouth to answer but Aiden covered his mouth with his hand. “No. That was rhetorical.”  
  
Lambert grinned and licked Aiden’s hand before pushing him back against the ground and straddling his waist. Aiden protested but was cut off by Lambert pressing their lips together. Lambert kissed Aiden’s nose when they pulled apart. “Look at you kitten.” He cooed. “You know, everyone thinks I should stay away from you because you’re dangerous but look at you. You would never hurt me.”

Aiden snorted. “I will stab you if you don’t get off me, wolf.”

Lambert laughed. “I know, but you wouldn’t really hurt me.”

“I have killed more witchers than I care to admit.” Aiden scowled and wiggled underneath him. The cat witcher preferred to be the one in control of things but Lambert couldn’t resist teasing his boyfriend every once in a while. He’d probably pay for it later but it was worth it.

“Angry kitten.”

“Fuck you!” Aiden hissed and clawed at Lambert’s chest.

Lambert smirked with a tilt of his head. “Oh well, if you insist.” 


End file.
